


[Cover Art] for " Back to Bedlam" by ImprobableDreams900 and pudupudu

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " Back to Bedlam" by ImprobableDreams900 and pudupudu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/gifts), [pudupudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to Bedlam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699347) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900), [pudupudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/pseuds/pudupudu). 



I only found this yesterday and finished reading it in the bath last night. It's a wonderful story set in what I think of as classic Rivers of London time (before Whispers Underground) and before the silliness which is Lesley and the Faceless Man occured in Broken Homes. As usual I made a cover for it, and as usual I want to read another story written in this universe. Pretty please?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/34825897685/in/dateposted-public/)

The map used in this is the 1879 Ordinance Survey map of that part of London and which shows the Bethlehem Hospital. It's available on the amazing National Library of Scotland maps site at http://maps.nls.uk/. 


End file.
